What If
by SnowySilence
Summary: Kagome, Rin and Jaken are kidnapped by an unknown assailant. What will Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru do?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome stood back near the edge of the hot spring. She looked over at the clearing, where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were battling it out. Again. It seemed like at least once a week they would run into Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin, and Sesshoumaru would always say something that would irritate Inuyasha and spur him into attacking. Couldn't they just grow up?  
  
A small hand touched Kagome's. She looked down and saw Rin staring wide-eyed at the fight.  
  
"Don't worry, Rin, Everything will be okay." She smiled at the little girl. Kagome cast a look over Rin's head to where Jaken was standing. "Weren't you supposed to keep her away from here, so she wouldn't see this?"  
  
Jaken scowled at her and didn't reply.  
  
Kagome sighed, and peered over at the fighting again. A sharp pain suddenly came from the center of Kagome's back. She felt herself falling forward from the force of whatever had struck her, but was caught before hitting the ground. Kagome's vision clouded, but she could hear Rin and Jaken struggling with their unknown assailants. She tried to cry out, to call for help, but her throat had gone dry. Kagome felt the object that had hit her being wrenched from her back, and then felt the rush of wind against her face just before she lost consciousness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha swung his sword at Sesshoumaru again, and again cut nothing but the air. This was frustrating him to no end. "Can't you stop running and fight me?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked at him with his usual, emotionless face. "You have no talent to use that sword, nor do you deserve it. I would rather see it destroyed than in your hands."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth angrily, ready to throw a nasty reply at Sesshoumaru, but the soft plunk in the spring made him glance over to where Kagome had been standing. Inuyasha froze. Gone. She was gone. And there was something long and thin floating in the lake. Ignoring his brother, Inuyasha made his way quickly to were she had been standing.  
  
Smelling the air, Inuyasha could smell, Kagome, Rin, and Jaken. There was a faint smell of someone else, but it was too weak to tell who or what it was. He looked at the object in the water. He swore loudly as he picked it up. An arrow.  
  
By now, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Sesshoumaru had all come over. "Inuyasha, what is it? Where's Kagome?" asked Sango.  
  
Inuyasha growled low. He sniffed the point of the arrow and cursed. That was Kagome's blood. "She's gone. And so is the girl and that smelly little toad. Someone took them." But who, thought Inuyasha?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Short, I know, but it is only the prologue after all. ^___^ You people are going to hate me after you read Part 1. LoL Authors perogotive. R/R please. ~_~ 


	2. Part 1

Part 1  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome smiled at Rin, who was currently reigning in her pony. Considering her age, Rin was an excellent rider. Of course, she got that from her father.  
  
"Are you ready to go, yet?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Do we have to? I mean, it's still early, and it's not like there's any rush to get back to the castle. Not yet, momma, please?" Rin turned her puppy eyes on Kagome.  
  
"But your father is coming home today, and I thought it would be nice if we were there to greet him when he arrived. He's been gone a week."  
  
"Oh, alright." Rin looked glumly across the open fields. "Can we at least come back tomorrow?"  
  
"Don't badger you mother, Miss Rin, or she'll say no." Jaken looked up at Rin. "Believe me, she's always been that way. Push her one way, and she'll go another." Jaken looked at Kagome. "Isn't that right Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Now let's go, before it gets dark."  
  
The three of them moved down the path, Jaken leading on foot, while Kagome and Rin rode side by side behind him. They had gone a short distance when up ahead, a monk suddenly appeared on the path. He was walking toward them in a purposeful manner.  
  
"Halt. What business do you have, approaching Lady Kagome?" Jaken said, raising his staff in warning. The monk stopped.  
  
"Forgive me, I did not mean to cause you concern. I am but a simple monk. I saw you and thought to warn you of the danger ahead on this path." The monk bowed his head toward Kagome. "You are the Lady Kagome? Please be on your guard if you continue down this road. I saw a group of suspicious people just a little ways down the path."  
  
"Thank you for your warning. What is your name?"   
  
"Miroku, my lady."  
  
She smiled at the monk. "Come with us to the castle. My husband will want to reward you for your warning."  
  
Miroku smiled. "That won't be necessary. I already have what I want."  
  
Kagome frowned, but before she could ask what he meant, a shadowed blur moved and grabbed Rin off of her horse, while another blur moved and grabbed her off her horse and forced her face down into the ground. Kagome gritted her teeth against the pain in her back, where her attacker was pushing his knee down to hold her. She twisted her head to the side in time to see the monk slam his staff over the top of Jaken's head.  
  
Kagome gasped as the pressure on her back increased. She looked over her shoulder to see a young man with long silver hair and golden eyes looking down at her with contempt. He leaned heavier against her, causing her to lose her breath.  
  
"Easy, Inuyasha. You wouldn't want to break her back. That would kill her and then she would be useless to us." Miroku walked over to her and knelt down next to her head. "Just relax, my lady. We don't intend to hurt you or your daughter. That will only happen if you do not cooperate. Just do as you're told and you'll be fine."  
  
"What do you want with me?" Kagome gasped out. The shortness of breath was making spots dance in front of her eyes. She looked through the spots to see a demon slayer sling her daughter across her pony's saddle. The woman moved over and then picked up Jaken and proceeded to throw him over Kagome's saddle.  
  
"Well now, we've reached the heart of our purpose." Miroku smiled. "We know that you are the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, and that you can sense the shards and purify them. We want you to guide us to the shards."  
  
"Not a chance. You'll have to kill me first." Kagome glared at Miroku.  
  
"Watch your mouth, you filthy human. You are in no position to refuse us. Or do you intend to let us kill your pet demon and dirty offspring?" the man with gold eyes said this as if he couldn't think of anything that would be more pleasurable.  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha. We have plenty of time to persuade her." This came from the demon slayer, who was tying the two horses to hers.  
  
Through the entire verbal exchange, the monk just looked at her. "Yes, we'll discuss this later. For now, my lady, I suggest you get some sleep." With that, he stood up and walked away. Inuyasha, who was still leaning against her back, hit her hard in the back of the neck. Everything went dark.  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes again, she was laying on the ground next to a tall tree. Rin and Jaken were laying a little ways away, still unconscious. She moved to sit up, but found her hands were bound tightly by cord.  
  
Kagome looked around and jumped when she realized that Miroku was sitting next to her. "Good evening, my lady. Did you enjoy your rest?"   
  
Kagome glared at the monk. "I will not help you find the shards."  
  
"Of course you will. Inuyasha wasn't joking when he said we'd kill your daughter and servant. Of course, that would be after we tortured them a bit. Your daughter is very pretty. I wonder what she tastes like...?" Miroku raised an eyebrow at Kagome. "I have no qualms in finding out, but it is up to you."  
  
Kagome stared at him. He was just trying to scare her, that was all. He wouldn't really do anything to Rin. 'But he might, and you can't risk it.' Kagome lowered her eyes. "Alright. I'll help you find the jewel shards. But my husband will find us, and I promise you that if you hurt Rin or Jaken, my husband will kill you."  
  
"You better hope that he doesn't find us, my lady, because if he does, he will be dead before he even lays eyes on us. I have spells warding the area and Inuyasha and Sango are always scouting to make sure there are no nasty surprises for us." Miroku leaned over and tugged the cord binding her. "We have no need to keep you bound. Your daughter and servant will stay tied, but you are free to wander."  
  
Miroku stood up and walked away without another word.  
  
For the next week, Kagome led them all over the countryside. They found two jewel fragments already.  
  
Kagome would have led them on a wild chase, avoiding actually finding them, but she had been warned that if they thought that's what she was doing, Jaken and Rin would pay the price.  
  
It was night on the seventh day, and Kagome was wondering for the hundredth time where her husband was. Jaken had fought Miroku and had ended up severely injured. Rin kept her head down, and stayed quiet, but when they hadn't found a jewel shard fast enough, she had been beaten. Kagome was angry at the mistreatment of her daughter and friend, but never blamed it on her lord. 'He's looking for us. It will only be a little longer.'  
  
Kagome's eyes ran over the inhabitants of the camp. Rin and Jaken, who were curled up together, were sound asleep. Inuyasha was up in a tree, sleeping. Sango was laying next to the fire, also asleep. Miroku was awake and walking toward her.  
  
Kagome sat up and leaned away from him. She really hated the monk. He always spoke in a light-hearted manner, but the things he said were cold and ruthlessly evil. He would talk about the things he could do to Jaken and Rin if she didn't cooperate like it was talking about the weather.  
  
Miroku walked up to her, but instead of sitting down, he reached out and took her arm, pulling her up and guiding her away from the camp. When they reached a tree next to a small spring, he forced her up against it. He pushed his knee between her legs, and locked his arms on either side of her. When she started to struggle, he laughed softly.  
  
"If you don't want it to be you, that's fine, I can always take the girl."  
  
"You promised that you wouldn't hurt her if I found you the shards." Kagome hissed at him. She stopped struggling at the mention of Rin.  
  
"Yes. Well I won't be beating her, will I?" Miroku smiled down at her, his face inches from hers. "I was nice in waiting so long to take you. I wouldn't be so high and mighty if I were you." He leaned in and nibbled her ear. "It doesn't have to be a bad experience. Just enjoy it, because it will happen either way."  
  
"I won't-" His soft laugh cut her off.  
  
"Don't threaten not to find the shards for me, because you will. Jaken and Rin are still your primary concern, and believe me, this has no bearing on what I will do to them if you don't find the jewel shards for us."  
  
"My husband-" Again, his laugh cut her off.  
  
"Your husband will not find you until we send you back to him. Like I said, We'll kill him if he comes near here."  
  
Kagome had run out of arguments for him not to rape her. And unfortunately, she couldn't fight him either, because he would just go to Rin. She let herself go limp, and heard him chuckle. "Glad to see you've decided."  
  
Miroku's hand parted her robes as he suckled her neck. Kagome was trying very hard to ignore what he was doing, but that was impossible when he pinched her nipple hard. "Don't try to ignore me. I'm liable to get mad."  
  
Miroku parted his own robes and moved his body against hers. Then he pushed his manhood inside of her. Kagome bit back a cry of pain. He ran his hand over her hips, then hooked them under her knees and raised them so Kagome was forced to wrap her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. He ground his hips into her, slamming her against the tree repeatedly, scraping her back.  
  
He groaned and rested his head against her shoulder as he picked up speed. Kagome was gritting her teeth against the pain. He had ripped her open and she could feel the blood dripping off of her. She prayed that he would be done soon.  
  
Miroku's body gave one final thrust and she felt him pour his seed into her. He sighed in contentment, and rested against her against the tree. Kagome felt sick.  
  
He lowered her legs and pulled out of her. Miroku backed away and tied up his robes, all the while, giving her a lopsided grin. "That was wonderful. But next time, you should try to enjoy it more."  
  
"Next time?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Next time. Take a bath. You have blood running down your legs." With that, he turned and walked away.  
  
Kagome stripped her robes off her body and walked into the warm water. It stung when it touched her torn flesh, but she had to clean it. She would be walking the next day, which would be torture enough, but to get an infection would be worse.  
  
A week went by and every night, Miroku would rape her, more brutally as the nights wore on. The last time, he had injured her to the point of immobility. Which of course, being that he would probably kill her if he raped her again, he went to Rin. Her screams echoed through the camp. Kagome sobbed and begged for someone to stop it, that Rin was just a little girl, but it fell on deaf ears. The slayer just seemed glad he had stopped bothering her, while Inuyasha gave her a look that asked 'Why should I?" Jaken was tied up and couldn't move. Sesshoumaru, a new member to the group, who seemed to hate Rin at first sight, just ignored it, while Shippou, who came with Sesshoumaru, just stared off in the direction of the screams.  
  
Kagome swore silently to herself that she would kill the monk. Since then, Rin hadn't been able to stop crying. Four days later the agony ended.  
  
They made camp early that night, when a rustle in the bushes made everyone turn. A man jumped out, sword drawn, started to swing at Inuyasha.  
  
"Daddy!" Rin shouted, struggling against the cord that bound her.  
  
Kagome, still in pain and hardly able to move watched the fighting from her spot on the ground. When she saw the slayer pull back a bow and arrow, Kagome forced herself to stand. She moved as fast as she could and threw herself in front of her husband. Her body jerked. The arrow had pierced her back.  
  
"Are you alright, my lord...?"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
But Kagome didn't hear the rest. She lost consciousness, and fell into her husbands arms.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slowly. Where was she? She was laying on a bed, in the middle of a large room. Then all memories came flooding back to her. She struggled to sit up.  
  
"Lay still, my lady, or you'll hurt yourself further."  
  
Kagome looked over at the young woman. "Where is my husband? Is he safe? Where is Rin? Jaken? What happened? I want to see my husband, now."  
  
"Please calm down, my lady. They are all safe. I will go and get his lordship." The young woman stood and walked out of the room.  
  
A few moments later, her husband entered the room. "I'm relieved you're awake. I thought you were going to die on me." He gave her a gentle smile. "However, you are badly injured. I had to put a jewel shard into the arrow wound to prevent you from dying."  
  
Kagome shook her head. Tears were in here eyes. "I'm just glad to be home. It was a nightmare. How is Rin doing? That horrid monk-"  
  
"Shh." He placed a finger over Kagome's lips. "I already know what happened. I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner. And unfortunately, they got away. As soon as they saw the army I brought with me, they ran." He looked deep into Kagome's eyes and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I love you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled through her tears. "I love you, too, Naraku."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eep! *dodges tomatoes, rocks and knives* Don't hurt me! This isn't what it looks like, I swear! Remember the prologue! *sweatdrop* I know, I'm not nice, but it gets a lot better, I promise. Please leave a review. I think I need to rewrite this part. WAY too choppy in my opinion and I think that the *ahem* little scene near the spring needs to be redone. _ I am definately NOT good at writing scenes like that. Ugh. HEY! ^_^ I have an idea! Anyone out there that doesn't have a problem writing lemons, I could use your help with that little scene. Anyone want to take a stab at it??? R/R please! ~_~ 


End file.
